Ebony Tresses
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: She is there all the time… always watching him smile and love, cry and regret… flirt and make love. But he doesn't know she is always there… waiting… hidden in the shadows of untold horror. NaruFemSasu with NaruSaku, NaruHina, GaaSaku. Yeah, yeah.


…

HERE! Welcome to **Ebony Tresses**! Yet another doll story from your very own Baby Doll, Rei Haruno!

I hope you'll like it! And yes… I'm quite surprised and impressed that every fic I do is in rated M now! Hahah!

I want to remind you that this is another version of one of my stories… **Doll Maiden** but! It has different plotlines and whatsoever.

Just the fact that some of the names of places and people are somewhat the same.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO! WELL, IF MK HANDS IT OVER…**

**WARNINGS: DEATH, HORROR, VIOLENCE, the immortal OBSCENITY AND SOME MORE MATURE THEMES!**

…

…

**Summary**: She is there all the time… always watching him smile and love, cry and regret… flirt and make love. But he doesn't know she is always there… waiting… hidden in the shadows of untold horror. NaruFemSasu with NaruSaku, NaruHina, GaaSaku. Yeah, yeah.

…

…

_It is still the same void of darkness that lies before my eyes…_

_No shed of light… no shed of hope, trust and joy…_

_My eyes do blink… my hands do move… my heart do sigh…_

_But locked in such a cage of horror and deceit… I grieve…_

_For I cannot walk the new dawn of time…_

_For I cannot gaze the new rays of the sun…_

_For all I see is darkness…_

_Such void of unvanishing sadness and solitude…_

_I stay… waiting…_

…

**EBONY TRESSES**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MAIDEN IN MY SIGHT**

…

The engines roar and the wheels screech against the asphalt road.

Two cars are racing at its finest at the wide roads of Ningyoo Avenue which leads to the least popular and remote ancestral homes at the outskirts.

The red Ferrari rages as it drifts and the black Chevy Impala manages a hard turn exhibition.

A van follows them close by and everyone inside cheers for the racers before them.

The race is coming near the end… as the entrance of Ningyoo Village comes near.

The two leading cars make their own breath-taking turns and ends up with a car-promotional stance.

The van stops nearby and the people inside cheers for the drivers.

Two people come out from both cars and one from the Ferrari combs his hair up with his fingers, letting those blonde locks sway a bit.

He removes his specs and the sky is seemed to be balled into small spheres and placed into those eye sockets of his…

Blonde hair, azure eyes and one awfully handsome face… no doubt, it's—

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

**21 years old. Modern matinee idol. One of the most famous stars in Konoha's history.**

**In an open relationship with another bright star, Haruno Sakura.**

He says, acting smug and all, "Thank you. Thank you. I can even do that with my eyes closed."

The female staffs crowd before him and he starts going flirty-flirty with them.

The other one inside the red Ferrari combs her stray bangs of pink locks and eyes those emerald orbs at the slutty staff girls.

She walks to the crowd, emphasizing her sexy ass, and says, "Take your dirty hands off of my man, sluts."

Pink locks, emerald eyes, that pretty face and rudeness, it's—

**Haruno Sakura.**

**20 years old. One sexy chick of a leading lady for any possible genre. Another bright star from Konoha.**

**In an open relationship with the hottest actor, Uzumaki Naruto.**

"Sakura-chan." Naruto grins at her and she smiles at him, "You're not going in someone else's cave when I'm around."

The other two from the Impala lie at the background, quietly watching the scene Naruto and Sakura are creating.

The woman combs her long dark hair with her delicate fingers and blinks her orbs of light at the scene… smiling satisfactorily.

She says, "Everyone's as cheerful as the day, aren't they?"

Dark locks, lilac eyes, soft-spoken attitudes and sexy body, it must be—

**Hyuuga Hinata.**

**20 years old. One modest yet tempting supporting lady. Another star with the utmost shine.**

**A bit in love with everybody… meaning she is acting sweet and caring to everyone.**

"Not as cheerful as this place, though." His leaf eyes look around and examine the relatively haunted site for ancestral homes.

His red locks start swaying with the breeze when it has come, "This is the right place."

Red locks, pale green eyes, silent emo type of guy… must be—

**Sabaku Gaara.**

**21 years old. One handsome action star/villain. One more star of the same category.**

**No time for love… and yet has a secret crush.**

"Okay, everyone! Tone down, man!" A good-looking PA claps, silencing almost everyone.

Naruto grins at him and grabs him, wrapping his arm around the shoulders, "Hey, buddy. Anything up?"

The PA scratches his brown messy hair and locks his dark eyes at the arc banner of the village.

Brown locks, dark eyes, seriously a dog-hybrid… no one else but—

**Inuzuka Kiba.**

**21 years old. Some boy-next-door attitude. A heartthrob PA of Naruto's.**

**Lovable and yet not in love…**

"It's just that…" he reasons out to him… and then to the whole staff, "This is some kind of sacred place so… we can't make much noise."

He draws out a letter, "Our only destination is the Ningyoodera and it is the only place we can explore."

He then shows his puppy grin, "And so we will be staying there the whole time! No Italian restaurant, no five-star hotels, nothing."

"What!" Sakura growls, "I didn't hear about this! Don't you think we can do some sleep in there? And bugs—"

"Yeah, Sakura-sama." Kiba says, "But we have to obey the village ordinance. Well, if you want to stay in a hotel…"

He momentarily points the direction away from the village, "You can spend three hours of trip from here to get to the city…"

He just smiles, hoping Naruto will back him up, "And another three back here. And that free six hours is not in our schedule."

"Don't worry, Sakura. Maybe we can use temple's premises." Hinata says, "I heard a princess lived there before. I'm sure her room has anti-bug nets."

"Okay, we're sleeping in a dead princess' bedroom? No thanks." Sakura rolls her eyes and gives a rude eyelash budge at her.

Kiba smiles, "Come on, it's not that bad. Right, Naruto?"

"Yep!" Naruto gives a 'thumb's up', "Sakura-chan, you can stay at my bed if you like."

Sakura rolls her eyes again and the group proceeds to the Ningyoodera… getting in those cars and driving in 45 KPH.

They pass by abandoned houses and parks… street side immaculate of ordinary city wastes.

Naruto suddenly stops and whistles at the beautiful horror movie-like scene which the only difference is the sunlight…

"Wow." He grabs his camera and the group stops as well. He gives repetitive pushes of insistence at Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura, c'mon."

He gets out of the car and the girl does as well. She looks around the creepy place, "You're not making me stand there…"

"Fine." Naruto pouts and aims his camera at the scenery… seeing a red-haired girl hiding behind the tree at his camera's view.

He takes a shot and the girl is not seen. He then gazes back at the tree and Sakura tugs him inside the car, "Naruto, c'mon."

Naruto adjusts his sitting position starts driving again, after the other two cars have done.

His eyes move from the tree to the road then to the side mirror.

The girl is now standing beside the tree and her hand touching the trunk. She is in a white shaggy doll dress.

Naruto hits the break and Sakura almost got thrown to the windshield, if she hasn't done her seatbelt.

She growls again, "Naruto! What the fuck!"

Naruto opens the door and looks outside, gazing at the tree at a distance. Sakura hits the horn, startling him.

He then gives a embarrassed chuckle, "S-Sorry. Let's go." Naruto speeds up to catch with the group…

Sakura then looks at the tree far away, seeing nothing to look back to, "Seriously, Naruto, what is it?"

"Nothing…" Naruto exceeds the maximum speed limit and wonders around the village… and Sakura knows the situation.

"Okay, Naruto. We're lost. No need to cover it up. I perfectly know." She rolls her eyes again and Naruto stops the car, "Let's… let's ask around."

"Are you crazy!" She protests then Naruto gets out the car. He says, "Just stay in there."

He leaves and Sakura has nothing to say…

Naruto walks a little farther and sees eerie houses… he clutches at the camera at his hand which he secretly took with him.

He knocks at one door and calls out, "Hello! Can we ask something!"

But no one responses and Sakura gets out the car to yell, "Cut the fuck, Naruto! Those anthrophobics will never learn to talk to… humans."

"…" Naruto just then gets back to the car and places his hands at the steering wheel, "So w-where are we going?"

"Naruto, you're trembling." Sakura looks from his head to his legs and then back to his face, "You getting scared, darling?"

"Huh?" Naruto says and absent-mindedly pushes the accelerate pedal and starts driving around.

'_Okay, fucking Uzumaki Naruto. There's nothing to get scared about… but why is there chills sent to my spine? Damn it.'_

…

**Ebony Tresses**

…

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asks Gaara and he just looks around, like looking for him as well. Kiba slaps his face and says, "Great."

Hinata stares at the exterior design of the temple and gulps down, "It looks scary."

"Hinata-sama…" Kiba smiles, "We ARE doing a horror movie."

"Aren't there ghosts inside?" She whimpers and Kiba looks at the second floor windows, "Who knows?"

Kiba then dials Naruto's digits and he gives the blond a call. Sakura answers and she says, "Now, do you have a map, Inu-pon?"

"Uhm… where are you?" Kiba asks and he hears Naruto, "We've lost you guys… wait do you know where we are? GPS seems to get… jammed in here."

"Good grief… okay. Circle around and look for a… you see the tower with a red tip from there?"

"Yeah…"

"That's your landmark…"

"Okay." He hears the Ferrari's roar from the phone and waits for the couple to say something again.

After some more minutes, Naruto says, "We're here at the red-tipped tower. What's next?"

"Turn right and I'll be waiting for you at the gates. Remember, you should see an arc banner with the sign Ningyoodera."

"Thanks, man." Naruto goes and Kiba ends the call. He says, "Everybody stay here, I'm just going to fetch them up!"

…

**Ebony Tresses**

…

"Oh, there you are!" A happy grin welcomes the staff and stars as they walk in the reception-like room of the temple.

The director is waiting for them inside and he will kill Kiba if they come in without a complete set.

His silver hair makes a great contrast with the surroundings and his dark orbs check if they are complete.

Silver locks, dark eyes, a little laid back and yet great… no one else but—

**Hatake Kakashi.**

**Age not revealed ^^. One great director and film-maker. A famous director making a debut of his newest genre.**

**In love with movies and not with women and gays.**

"I've been expecting you. What took you so long?" He asks Kiba and the dog PA jerks a thumb at the apologizing Naruto.

Sakura looks around and irks at the dusty feature, "Ew."

Then an old lady smiles at them, "Greetings. I am Yuki Yuna. I'm the caretaker of the temple. I live across the tower so call me when you need me."

"I'm feeling sticky." Sakura complains, rolling her eyes over the things around her, "So showers? I hope you're adjusting to visitors."

"The place only has an onsen. You can use it, Haruno-sama." Yuna bows, "Everything else is pretty much ready in here. But before I leave you…"

They start walking towards the altar as she reminds them, "No smoking. No loud music… and always…"

They reach the altar and there lies a somewhat like a cylinder of curtain is. It's a bit dusty and indeed old.

Naruto stares at it and then Yuna kneels and then bows down before it, "Acknowledgement from the Sacred Maiden…"

Kakashi instructs them to do the same and Sakura is about to complain but then she feels like she has to.

They bow down for a couple of seconds and then they all rise. Yuna says, "Every morning and before you sleep, you should seek acknowledgement."

She then looks at the curtain cylinder, "It will be very disrespectful to the Sacred Maiden if you do not seek—"

"Okay, I get it." Sakura sighs which disappoints the caretaker, "Can you just show us to the onsen?"

"It's this way." Yuna leads them and Naruto looks at the curtain cylinder… great curiosity conquers him…

…

**Ebony Tresses**

…

They are shown around and they have discovered lots of places within the temple. Kakashi has also chosen the nicest places for the scenes.

It has an indoor onsen that is big enough for two batches (girls and guys) and lavatories outside the temple but still in the premises.

Their rooms will be the ones previously used by the priestesses and priests of the temple.

The other bedrooms are not allowed to be used unless Yuna is around.

But no matter how hard Kakashi plea, the Sacred Maiden and her brother's bedrooms cannot be used.

And of course, making movies deal with great efforts in making it the best… and it includes trespassing.

They are now at the Sacred Maiden's bedroom… shooting for their first scene.

**Her Horror Diaries Scene 1 Act 1 Take 1**

Sakura, in a beautiful red kimono, in crying at her bed. She sobs, "I curse thee… who cursed the land."

"I curse you… who had locked me in your chamber of deceit…"

"I curse you… whom I gave my soul to…"

The door opens and her servant, Hinata who wears a long purple kimono, bows down, "Your Ladyship… I shall serve your dinner…"

"Michino…" Sakura raises her head and reaches out her hand, "To whom do you pray?"

"To…" Hinata kneels down to the princess, "To you, Your Ladyship…" She bows down at her and Sakura squints her eyes…

She reaches for the knife under her bed and grabs Hinata's arm. She cuts it with the prop knife and says, "Be my loyal priestess, young Michino…"

"You-Your Ladyship—" Hinata tries to endure the imaginary pain and Sakura smothers herself with the fake blood…

"With this blood… I call upon prosperity."

"With this blood… I call upon rejuvenation."

"With this blood… I call upon…"

"Sacrifice."

**CUT!**

"Great, good." Kakashi claps and everyone laughs at Sakura's face which is painted with red liquid. She growls and Hinata grabs a towel to clear her face.

Sakura harshly takes the towel from Hinata, "This thing takes more than mere wiping."

The girl whimpers and Naruto helps Sakura up, "Come on, let me help you with that…"

The blond wipes Sakura's face some more… his azure eyes looking at her emerald ones with seduction…

Until a sudden image overlaps with Sakura's… an image of a raven-haired woman who has dark emotionless eyes and beautiful face.

Naruto suddenly yelps and throws himself backwards upon seeing the image and the sexy star gasps.

Everyone looks at Naruto and the Kiba says as he approached him, "You okay, Naruto?"

The blond stares at Sakura who's looking at him like 'What the fuck, Naruto?' He blinks and shakes his head, "S-Sorry."

"What's happening to you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks and then Naruto stands up, "S-Sorry, let's just continue…"

Kakashi hums and then asks the crew to ready again.

"Okay then. 3… 2… 1… Lights, camera… Action!"

…

**Ebony Tresses**

…

Naruto is lying at the bed and Sakura is cuddling beside him, humming some sexy moans as she moves.

Naruto stares at the ceiling, wondering about the red-haired lady and the raven-haired lady that he has seen earlier.

The place is quite famous for ghost stories… but to actually see TWO in your first hours…

Not cool, man.

He finally closes his eyes and decides to let slumber crawl to his senses when… "Naruto."

He shoots up with the sudden hearing of a voice that he has never heard before.

He gets out of bed and walks out his room that night, defying the curfew Kakashi has set for safety.

The hallways are clear of any human beings and the blond walks on his instincts. Suddenly, a piece of cloth flaps to take his attention.

He follows it to the next corridor and the cycle continues until he ends up at the Altar… taking curiosity as his guide to the cylindrical curtain.

He kneels before the curtain and is about to open it… "Uzumaki-san."

He yelps again and turns to his back. In haste, he slips backward and accidentally hits anything behind the curtain with his head.

It is soft… and from Naruto's experience, they're breasts. Wait? Breasts? There's no way a statue will have soft breasts like those.

Yuna walks to him as he fixes his position and stands up to meet her. He apologizes, "I'm sorry, Yuki-san. I feel like something's creeping me out."

"Nonetheless, Uzumaki-san. Let's address this tomorrow morning. For now, rest." The caretaker says cruelly and Naruto is forced to leave.

Then the caretaker sees him up the stairs and then she walks to the curtain, "Maiden… what are you doing?"

The same voice that disturbed Naruto speaks, "That man. I want him…"

…

**[End of Chapter 1]**

…

Yeah, there ya go. I wish this could be a good debut.

Yeah, I know you know how things will flow but not all of them, heheh.

Anyway, please review and thanks for reading. :)

**Chapter 2: What the Film is All About**

"Uhm, Kakashi-sama, did you allow visitors to watch the shooting?"

"I didn't let anyone in the premises. Why, Kiba-kun?"

"Just this one slide…"

*gulp*

"There's this woman standing behind Naruto…"


End file.
